Only love
by ericloca
Summary: A GregOc story. Greg and Stephanie are two friends who fall in love and she doesn' accept to marry him in the first place not being sure on what she feel about him . But when Greg dies , she understand that she truly loved him .please r
1. A summary

_**Only for love**_

Author's note (this is just the begining)

This is my first fanfic .

The plot :

Greg and Stephanie are best friends , and after dating few month , Greg ask her to marry him . She doesn't know what to say and tell him to wait .

Waiting for her response , he leaves to a trip to Europe for one week , but the plane crashes on the way back and is no survivors ……………..

Stephanie blames herself because she didn't tell him "yes" before the trip and think she is the cause of the accident .(another thing : she is pregnant with Greg's baby!)

The CSI's are very upset about the events , but between them is something going on (NickSara . GrissomCatherine , WarrickMia)

But , after one month something will make Stephanie smile again ………………. .What do you think is the reason?

Do you think I should write this story ?


	2. Meetings

_**Meetings**_

"Hi , Stephanie !

-Hi , Greg , oh my God ! How are you ? I haven't seen you since Lauren's wedding , right ?

-Yes , then . Well , I am very well , I work here since I moved .

- Where are you working ?

-At LVPD crime lab .

- What ??? There I am going for an interview !

- Nice . Shall I led you there ?

- O , you crazy , of course !

On the way to the lab , they talked about how their lives have been until then , about jobs and friends , but not a thing about love life .

-So , Steph , do you have a fiancé ?

-Such an intimate question . I had a husband , but we divorced two years ago .

-O , sorry.

-Nothing . What about you , crazy guy ?

-Just girlfriends , not more .Look , we're almost there .

Entering the lab , Greg led Stephanie to Grissom's office , then he let her ang go to the locker to change his clothes .

-Mr Grissom, a weak and feminine voice asked.

-Yeah , that's me , who's asking.

-My name is Stephanie Carol.

-I am here about the job , as a CSI , at this crime lab.

-Yes , go on.

-I want very much this job.

-Why?

-To became a CSI is my dream since I was a child . And now it can come true and I take my chance .

-I like how you think , miss Carol .

-I'm glad if that's so .

-Well , after reading your papers , I think you are just the girl .

-Do you think so ? she said , smiling.

-Yes. When can you star ?

-Even today .

-No , today I just want you to meet your coworkers , if that's ok with you and then I'll give you an easy case , to see how you handle it.

-Of course .

-Attention , everybody , Grissom said , entering with Stephanie in the Breakroom .

Greg and Stephanie look at each other and started laughing .

She is Stephanie , your new coworker .

Hi, I'm Nick.

And I'm Sara.

Warrick.

Catherine.

And that thing who can't stop laughing is……………..

Hi , Greg , Stephanie said .

Hi , Stephie .

Wait a sec…………..you know him ? Catherine asked .

Know ?????? We were best friends 10 years . It's more than just "know" , thrust me .

Come on , tell us the all story , please .

Nothing weird . We were at the same school , our parents were best friends . , we did everything together , she said , hugging him . We were doing our homeworks together ,games but…………whem my parents broke up , my mom won the custody and took me to Canada .

The last time when we saw it was my sisters wedding.And we met this morning .

Hope you finished your stories , because we have much work to do .

Warrick , death body on Right Avenue. Catherine we have one on Washington ,and Nick Sara , the desert is yours .

Greg and Stephanie , you have rape . Here's the address .

-Let's go , Greg said .

-Ok , come on.

To be continued………..

I own only Stephanie and her family .

What do you think ?

Should I write more ?

Please , read&rewiew.

Love , ericloca .


	3. Just a day

What a day !

-after two weeks-

Greg and Stephanie finished their shift and thay were going home .

-Stephanie , what do you say about taking breakfast together this morning ? I'm buying it !

-Like the old times. I agree . Come on.

They headed to the car . In the parking lot they saw something moving . Going to see what was happening , they saw Sara and Nick . Kissing.

-Let's go , we shouldn't disturb them , Stephanie said.

-So , do you like this place ? Greg asked .

-Yes , I love it .

-Then , I have another surprise for you .

-For me ? What is it ?

-Let's go .

-Tell me !

-I won't , you will see by yourself .

-I am not very patient , you know !

-I know , but keep walking , is not far away . I told you , this is a surprise , because I missed our childhood , when we were doing everything together and I want to remember those times .

-So , it's going to be a pleasant surprise .

-You are going to love it !

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-So , Grissom , what do you think about this new girl , Stephanie ?

-A very nice girl , passionate on her work……………..

-I think she and Greg like each other . I know they said they are only friends , but you must see that spark in their eyes when they look at each other ! That is love , I'm very sure . And they look cute together , don't you think ? Grissom ?

-What ? Ah , I was thinking . Well , I agree , they are cute together . Greg is a good boy , he and Stephanie are both funny and…………they will make a good couple .

-Yes.

-But let's forget them for a moment .Catherine , I want to tell you something , something I haven't tell anyone : miss Catherine Willows , I am in love with you . I loved you since the moment I saw you and my love has grown every day . I fell that I'm going to drown in your beautiful eyes , without knowing if you have the same feelings that I do .

-O my God .Gil , I love you too , I love you with all my heart , but I didn't know how to tell you this .

-So , if that's so , miss Willows , do you want to honore me and became my wife ? he said , pulling out a black box . He opened it and slipped on her finger a beautiful golden rind with a blue sapphire.

-I agree , I love you so much Gil ! she said , hugging him tightly .

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

-Well , Nick , we should leave now , Sara said , broking the kiss .

-Why ? I like it !

-Because people may see us !

-So ? you are ashamed you are my girlfriend ? Nick asked , hurt.

-No , Nicky , of course not ………….it's just that I don't know what I am going to tell them .

Sara's phone started to ring .

-Well , this is my friends , she is waiting for me , so bye , baby !

-No , Sara , I want to ask you a question before you live : Sara , I love your eyes , I love your smile , I love your hair , the smell of your perfume . I love everything about you . I love spending my time with you . My dear Sara , I loved you since the day I saw you , but I didn't know until the day we gone out .I want our relationship to became more than just friendship .

-Nick , we made love so we are not just friends……………..

-Not this , Sara . I want that the world to know that we love each other , that we are not just friens , that our lives are more complicated then they tought . Sara , do you want to beacame my wife ? he said putting on her finger a ring with a diamond .

-Yes , Nicholas , I want to became misses Stokes . she said , kissing him . I love you , baby .

-So , see you tonight !

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

-So , Greg , we are there ?I am starting to lose my patience and I don't have much !

-Here we are ?

-Here ????? In the forest ?

-No , up there , he said showing her a cliff .

-Oh , my !

-what do you think ?

-Race to there , she said starting running .

-Ok .

They started running , laughing – this was a game they did usually in the childhood .Greg won the race .

-O , now you are a good runner ! she said .

-Yes , I am . And I brought you here because I want to confess you that I think I am inlove with you.

-What ? you can't be….I am not ready for a new relationship .

-Let's give it a shot . Come on , Steph , this won't get us killed .

-I don't know . Greg.

-You don't like me ?

-No , it's not that , I like you , maybe even more but ………………I am not ready .

-Alright , we will talk another time .

Now , Stephanie understood what the surprise was .

Greg was trying his best not to look upset . But he couldn't , he was not a liar , so he couldn't hide his true feelings .

They haven't talk since that moment about anything than the job .

I don't own the characters ……….. you know the things . Thanks for reviews . I know until now is not a very good story , but it will be better later .


	4. An accident

_**An accident **_

-this thing happens two days after last chapter-

The team was in the breakroom . They were waiting for Grissom with assignments .

-Before the jobs , today , we have some announcements to do ?

-What announcements ?Greg asked .

-Well , Nick started , me and Sara are dating since January . And two days ago I asked her to marry me . And , of course she said yes , Nick said , smiling and kissing her on the lips .

-What a coincidence ! Me and Gil we were going to make the same announcement : we are going two marry in one month .

-Grissom ? with Catherine ? Greg said , very surprised.

-Yes , Greg .

-And there is a third announcement , Warrick said .

-A third ? What is it ?

-Well , me and Mia are going to have a baby together , so we are going to marry . This Sunday .

-How about you two , guys ? You don't have anything to said ?

-Well , congrats , you guys …………..

-Greg…………….

-What do you want me to say ?

-Nothing happened between you two ?

-No . Stephanie said . Not yet .

- No , let's go to work . Please , guys , we have thought cases today . Greg , Stephanie – Arlington Road-DB , Sara,Nick and Warrick 2 DB – on Washington-again . Cath you with me .

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

-Poor girl , Stephanie said , looking at the vic.

Their vic was a teenager , 15-19 , shot in the chest , but they could see the girl was raped before she was murdered . They feeled so sorry for the poor girl . Entering in the other room Greg look at the pictures and understood that this was girls home .

-Stephanie ! he yelled .Come here . But before she entered in the room , she heard a gun shot . She opened the door in a hurry and saw Greg on the floor , blood on his chest . He was still alive .

-Brass ! Stephanie yelled .

-What is it , miss Carol ? Jim said entering the room . Oh my god , Sanders !

-Brass , call an ambulance ! Quickly ! He's losing very much blood . Greg , do you hear me ? Baby , answer me , please , I need you to talk to me , Greg !

-S-steph …..he whispered .

-I am here , love . I am sorry about what I said , I love you and I want to start our relationship,

-S-s-steph………..I love you………

-Greg , stay with me Greg ! Don't leave me alone ! Baby ., don't dye on me , understand , you can't dye on me now , please , stay awake , she said pressing on his wound with her shirt . She was just in her bra .

-Why ………did……….you ……………s-strip ?

-O , you dog , she said , smiling .

-The ambulance is here, Brass said .

-That's good , they are going to take you to the hospital .

-Can I go with him ? she asked the doctor .

-Yes , come on .

Dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

-Brass , I heard something happened at the crime scene ! Grissom said on the phone.

-Yes , Sanders got shot .

-Greg has been shot ? Grissom yelled , and the others looked at him . We are coming there . How is Stephanie ?

-She is fine , but you better hurry !

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

-Hi , Stephanie , Nick said .

-It's all my fault , she whispered .

-What ?

- That Greg got shot : it's all my fault !

-How could this be ? You didn't shot him , did you ? Catherine said , hugging her tightly .You are not guilty , sweetie , you are not guilty , alright ?

-How is Greg , doc ? Sara asked the doctor .

-Mister Sanders was shot in the chest , the bullet missed his heart , and the lung . He is going to be just fine . He need al least two weeks to recover . But there are no complications and I think in four days he can go home .

-Is , okay , Stephanie , you see ? He is going to be fine .

-Where is he ? I need to see him ! she yelled .

-Room 412 , miss . the doctor said .

-Thank you , she said and started running to the room. Entering , she saw him sleeping so peacefully and smiled . She sit on the chair beside the bed and took his hand in hers .

-I am so sorry , Greg about everything I done to you , I love you and I am sorry about what I said that morning –I was such a jerk . I really love you and I will be honored to start a relationship with you , because I feel this is going to last forever . I was so scared that you arer going to leave me . Without your love I am nothing , with you I am the queen of the world , because you are its king . I felt so empty when I told you that………..it was a lye , I want a relationship , because you are the most wonderful thing in all my life and I can't live a day without you .

-I love you…..too , he said opening his eyes .

-And I will be forever yours , and , if something happens to you , I swear in front of God that I will never be happy again , I will never smile again , because nothing in the all world except for you can make me happy .

-I love you , Stephanie , I adore you.

-I love you too , Greg , you are my heart ………………..

But he was asleep before she could say anything . The team listened all conversation . They could feel the love between their coworkers , it was pure and sincere , it was something so unique . They knew they loved their partners , but that feeling between Stephanie and Greg was even more than love …………….. no one knew what was it , but it was unique .

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The accidents , sometimes , are the best things that can happened in the life of peoples .

But my story won't finish here , it is more to say .


	5. A first date

_**Our first date **_

After going out from the hospital , Greg had gone home with Stephanie , who took one week off to take care of him . _He look so sweet sleeping, _she tought.

-Oh my God , how much I love this guy , and now he knows.

After waking up , Greg looked at Stephanie who was sleeping so peacefully on the chair near the bed . He remembered now everything , including discution at hospital , the moment when she told him about her true feelings , about the real love in her heart .

-Steph , he whispered.

-Hey , you tough guy , how are you ? she asked , smiling .  
-Like I had just came from the hospital after the shooting .

She started laugh .

-Steph…………..what you told me ……..at the hospital , it was true ?

-Yes , Greg , I love you really .

-I am glad if that's so , because I love you more than that , he said.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-this thing is happening after Greg comes to work-

-Wow , Stephanie , you look gorgeous tonight ! Catherine said

-Yeah , I have a date with my boyfriend !

-Well , have fun !

-Thank you !

-Whoa , Greg , you look snazzy , where are you going tonight ?

-Diner. With my girlfriend .

-Bye and……………….good luck

Mnnvcmbcvncx bvmdxbhtgrvngkjwehygnvcfsllklhdgtwhnshjflekedyr

-So , miss Carol , where do you want to go tonight ?Greg asked

-I don't know !

-This is our first date , wer have to go somewhere . I know a fancy restaurant nearby . What do you think ?

-I don't care when I am with you !

-So , that's the place .

-Whoa , Greg , this place is wonderful !

-You like it ?

-Like it ? I adore it !

-So , what shall we order ?

-I want water , to wake up , this is too pretty to be true ! A real date , with the man of my life , and I don't know what to say .

-Say that you love me , for example .

-You know that ! Well , I want some wine and shrimp salad , is that okay with you ?

-Of course !

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

-Steph , I think you drank too much , he said after leaving the restaurant .

-No, you are the one that got me drank ! So you can play with me all the night ! she said smiling .

-No , Steph , I am not going to sleep with you because you are drank , okay ? You don't want to do something that you will regret in the morning , trust me .

-I won't regret it , she said pulling him into a hot kiss .

-No , Stephanie , I can't take advantage on you when you are so………….

-Shut up and kiss me . okay ?

-I am driving , wait to get home , alright ?

-Okay .

They got out of the car , kissing crazy all the time . They managed to open the door and undressed each other and walk to the bed , closing the door after them ……………

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-the next morning-

-Good morning , sweetheart , how are you today ? Greg asked .

-My head hurts , she confessed . But I remember well last night .

-I kinda forgot …………..let's repeat the scene , please .

-You dog ! Crazy dog ! But I like the idea , she said pulling the covers over their bodies .

-You are mine now , he said from under the covers.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- So , I see you two have decide to get together ! Catherine said .

-Yes ! Greg responsed.

-Congrats !you guys , finally !

-Yeah , I am so glad that it worked out . We may go further , who knows ? Greg said laughing with Stephanie in his arms .

Hope you enjoy it ! there are going to be 7 more chapters , I think

**Please , tell me how do you want Warrick and Mia's boy to be called !**

I need reviews , please !


	6. The wedding

_**The wedding**_

After the shift , Stephanie and Greg had 36 hours free and this was really , they wanted to spend all of them together , they loved to spend their time off together . Grissom knew that , so he gave them more .But they couldn't because they promised to Warrick and Mia to help them .

At the lab love was flying in the air : Nick and Sara were going to marry in two weeks , same as Catherine and Grissom . In two days there was going to be Mia's and Warrick's wedding .Everybody at the lab was busy with preparation , picking up Mia's dress , clothes for Warrick , for the best men and for the bridesmaids .

The best men were Greg , Nick and Grissom , the bridesmaids , of course , Sara , Catherine and Stephanie .

-Greg , help me , don't stand and look like that ! Stephanie yelled from upstairs . I need your help now !

-You need help ? he laugh. You said you can do anything by yourself .

-I can , but I am not that tall .

-Okay , but what I get if I help you , he said kissing her.

-You dog……………. Maybe we go out tonight .

-I agree . But we go at my house after , okay ?

-Yeah , if you want this so much……………………….we may play a game at your house.

-What game ?

-Help me and we talk after that.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-So , Mia , tomorrow you are going to became misses Brown . How do you feel about that ?

-I don't know…………………….. me and our baby are very excited . I don't know how I can be that patient . I eat incessantly .But I am going to be the most wonderful woman in the world tomorrow , you'll see .

-I love you .

-I love you too, baby !

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

-Why are you looking so good , Stephanie ?

-Mmmmm?

-You want us not to get to the wedding ?

-Greg , I am going to kill you .

-Yeah ? When ?

-Look , we have a little to the church . Let's stop here five minutes to take a gift for Mia .

-Another one ??????

-Greg………………

-Okay , anything for you , my love .

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

-Look , Greg this thing is gorgeous , isn't it ?

-Yes , but hurry , I don't want to lose the ceremony .

-Just a………………

-Everybody , hands up now or I'll shot you ! someone screamed .

-Greg , Stephanie said trembling .

-It's okay , baby , it's okay , they will took the money and let us alone .

The police cars were at the entering .

-We need an hostage , one of the robbers said .

-Yes , She, the other said motioning to Stephanie .

Greg feel all his blood run cold and yelled to the guy that had catch Stephanie , pulling her to him :

-Let her alone !

This thing annoyed the robber , who gave Greg a kick in the stomach :

-Who do you think you are , little guy ? A hero ? Shut up and I may not kill you , but if you try things like this often , I'll shoot your girl and after that I shoot you , understand?

Greg nodded .

-Good boy . So , this is your girlfriend , I think . She is pretty . You are a lucky man .

-Let her alone ! Greg yelled when he saw the bastard touched her .Greg kicked him in the leg .

-You are going to pay for that , the robber said pulling the trigger .

BANG !

-Aaah !

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Where the hell are Greg and Stephanie ? Warrick asked . They should have been here an hour and a half ago . This waiting is killing me .

-Let's call them , Sara suggested .

-Greg is not answering .

-What about Stephanie ?

-Stephanie ? Hi , It's Sara . Why are you …………………….

Sara listened and sit on chair , her face white .

-What ? Alright . Take care .

-Sara , what happened ? Why are they late ? Sara , are you okay Grissom asked .

-Greg and Stephanie are caught in a robbery , on Shane , at the Big Shop .

-What ?

-Stephanie was crying . She said something like Greg was dead .

-Greg ? Dead?

-We need to go there , now !Nick said .But you and Mia you go and marry , now . Don't wait for us .

-Come on , let's go ! Grissom said , followed by Catherine , Nick , Sara and Brass . Let's save our guys !


	7. Don't leave me again !

**_Don't leave me again !_**

Someone asked me to tell how Stephanie called Sara , so that's what I am going to do .

-Greg , baby , Greg ! Stephanie yelled .

-So , your little boy is dead , isn't he ? one of the robbers , Master , asked , pulling Stephanie to her feet . Now is time to have some fun , me and you , right , girl ?

-Go to hell !she yelled at him . Than to Greg : Greg , please , wake up , baby , don't leave me , help me , Greeeeeeeeg! She screamed when Master took her in the other room of the shop.

Then , Greg heard her. Unable to move , the pain was killing him . He tried to . He wanted to help her . He wanted so badly . He heard every scream of his lover , every laugh of the bastard . He knew . H e could feel in the air the fear .But he knew her too. She won't give up fighting . She was tough . More than him . She was unique , she was God's angel on the world. He felt that the world collapsed on him when he heard another scream , and then his all world became black .

In the other room , Master throw Stephanie on the couch , willing to rape her . But that bastard didn't know Greg's girl . She kicked him hard in the face , broking his nose . He slapped her , laughing . She screamed all the time .

She saw the gun on the desk . Very easy he took it , aimed to Master's heart :

-Now , let's play my game , Master , shall we ?

-You bitch !

-Don't shout ! I may shoot you , revenging for what you did to Greg . Now give me the damn phone !

And then she called Sara and she told her what happened . Than she knocked out the bastard and opened the door , her gun to the other robber's chest .

-Hands up or I'll shot you ! he obeyed .

She give one of the other hostages(because there were more than just Stephanie and Greg !! )

a rope to tie up both thieves . Then she felt in her knees near Greg . She hold his head , trying to wake him up . But his pulse was too weak .

-Please , call an ambulance she said to the people

She didn't saw , but Master woke up and cut his ropes , with the knife she forgot to take from him . Happy that no one saw him he took Stephanie's gun , left not too far from him . Putting the weapon on Stephanie's head , he said:

-Now you hold your hands up , little miss !

-What the …………she asked . Then , her world became black , because she has been knocked out and she felt near her lover lifeless form .

dfsnfbvvvvvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbbvvbvbvbvbvbvbbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbbvbvbvb

-Sara , where is the shop ?

-I know where it is , just let me drive in silence , please !

-I am scared . You said that Greg is dead . Yeah . But Stephanie said that there were two robbers : she knocked out one , and she had a gun , so it's no big deal .

-We have to get there quickly , what if something happen ? Grissom said .

-Yes , you are right . And I think we are almost there .

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

-back to Stephanie and Greg-

When she woke up , she realized what had just happened and tried to see how Greg was . His pulse was too weak . She was angry , like never before .

She heard a noise , then voices .

-You are surround by police , go out with your hands up ! Brass yelled .

"_Oh my God , you are here , I'm so glad , thank you so much" _Stephanie thought .

-What shall we do , Master ?

-We take the bitch hostage . They won't shoot if we have one hostage , trust me .

-All right , Master .

They got out of the shop and the CSI's saw that they were holding Stephanie , with a gun at her head .

-Now , I make the rules , okay?

-Let the girl go ! Brass yelled .  
-So you could just shoot me ? I am that stupid ? No, I am not .

Stephanie look at Nick , saying him something . Nick made another sign , Stephanie nodded . Then , she hit him in the stomach , then she throw herself on the ground and the police shoot them.

She was free . But it was not over . Not , because Greg may be dead . And if he's dead …………no , she couldn't think at this . He must be alive . He must . Because she loved him too much . Too much too live without him .

She ran inside , leading the medics to the place Greg was . They putted him on a gurney and then into the ambulance . She ride with him .

The others stood them , seeing that only God can save Greg now .

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Into the ambulance , the doctor yelled :

- We are losing him ! Blood pressure is falling quickly ! The defibrillator , now !

Then he flat lined.

-Oh my God , no , no after all that , no ! Please , God , don't let him die !

-Not working ! Let's do it again ! the doctor said .

Again nothing .

She took his hand in her own and said :

-Please , don't leave me , I love you too much , just don't leave me again, I'm begging you !

Ertttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

So , what do you think about it until now ? Please , I need reviews to know what to write . And an answer to my first question : **_How do you want Warrick's and Mia's boy to be called? _**

Love you all and I'll update soon ,

ericloca


	8. I love you

_**I love you**_

"Please , Greg , don't leave me again", Stephanie cried .

He heard her . And he promised to himself that he would fight . For her . Only for her and for their love . She was his true unique love , his reason for live .

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

In the hospital room , Stephanie sit beside the bed Greg laid unconscious . She was holding his hand . Since he has been brought from the surgery , she never left his side , because he didn't wanted him to wake up without her to be there , she wanted to be the first who see his hazel eyes , those Angel eyes . Now she fell asleep , but she woke up when she heard something .

"Stephanie , wake up ! " Greg said .

"Greg , you are awake . Baby , I missed you so much ! I'm so glad you finally decided to open your pretty eyes ! " she said holding his hand to her heart .

"Yes , baby , I am here and I promise you that I'll never leave you , no matter what .

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey , I see that our little hero is awake. May we come in?" Catherine asked and entered , followed by Nick , Grissom, Sara and , of course , Warrick and Mia , who were about to go on their honeymoon and they wanted to see Greg first .

"Well , glad to see you too , guys ! "Greg said .

"How are you Greg ?" Nick asked , and he was holding Sara's hand .

"Me ? Fine , really . But I hate hospitals . I want to get out of here quickly !" he laugh .

"Why you two , Warrick and Mia , are not in your honeymoon ?" Greg asked , curious .

"We are leaving today , but we wanted to see how are you first " Mia said .

"O , don't say that , you'll make me blush "

All of them were laughing . Thi9s made Greg happy again . He was there , with the love of his life , with his best friends . This was the thing that brought light in his life .

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

He stayed one week in the hospital . He has been visited by almost everyone from the lab . Even Hodges , who now was engaged with a new girl from the lab called Amelia . Archie with his wife Claire and their daughter Aura . Greg was godfather of the girl .

In the day of the release , he was truly happy .

Warrick and Mia were back from their honeymoon . They had 3 more months until their baby will be born .

Today Greg was coming back to the lab . Everybody decided to make a welcome party for him and Stephanie , who didn't come to work since the accident .

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Greg and Stephanie entered the lab . It was quiet . Too quiet . Smiling , they went to DNA , where Hodges was working .

"Hey Greg , Stephanie , welcome back "he said before going back to work .

"_This is very weird" _Greg thought .

_Why the hell is so quiet in here ?_ Stephanie said in her mind.

"Greg ! Stephanie ! " Archie said from the A/V . "Grissom wants both of you in his office ."

"Okay , thanks Arch" , Greg said . "What the hell is going on ?" he asked Stephanie .

"No idea ."she answered .

In Grissom's office it was dark . The lights were off , so Greg turned them on . After that , they saw a big pan with the following words :"Welcome back , Greg and Stephanie ! We missed you !".

They looked laughing at the pan , then , turning around , they saw all the lab going in to celebrate .

"Glad to see you guys !" Catherine said hugging them . The others done the same .

Then Warrick opened the champagne bottle , pouring in the glasses . The first were for Greg and Steph .

This was a very nice party . If Ecklie will found out…………

They celebrate until morning , so they had a night off . In the morning , very tired , they went to their houses .

Greg and Stephanie were truly happy . They were both drunk , but too happy to even notice that thing . They entered Stephanie's home , kissing . They started to undressed each other . They managed to close the door and went to the bedroom ………………….

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

-The night –

"Wake up , Steph , we need to go to work . "

"I don't wanna .Let's just stay home , shall we ?"

"We can't . Come on , put your clothes on ."

"Okay , but if I'll look like crap I'll kill you ."

"Anything , just dress , please ."

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Before we go out of this car , I want to tell you something : Miss Stephanie Carol , I love you . I loved you since we were kids and my love had grown each day more and more . I love your hair , your smell, your angel eyes , your smile . I want to start a family with you . "

"Oh my God , Greg ……"

"So , miss Carol , do you want to honor me by becoming my wife ? Do you want to marry me ?" he asked her , pulling out a black box , opening it and sliding an wonderful ring over her finger .

"I don't know what to say . We've been throw a lot together , but I don't think I am ready for a marriage right now , sorry . " she said , giving him the ring back .

"No , keep it . I'll give you a week to think about this . At the end , please tell me your conclusion " , he said coldly .

"Alright ".

They got out of the car , walked to the lab . But it seemed that something was different between them .

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please, I don't mind if I get reviews , good or bad , just want to know opinions . And , tell me what do you think about my character , Stephanie . Thank you .

Love ,

ericloca .


	9. The trip

_**The trip**_

"Please , everyone in my office now !" Grissom yelled .

"What he wants ?" Nick asked .

"Dunno , let's find out" Greg answered .

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

They entered Grissom's office . They all looked at Grissom , waiting for him to tell something . He understood and began speaking .

"I've received a fax from Scotland Yard "

"From England ?" Catherine asked .

"Yes"

"What they want ?"

"Read it " he said , giving him the fax .

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"" Mr. Grissom from Las Vegas ,

Scotland Yard has encountered a case that cannot be solved . This is about a killer called  
"Farmer guy" .

This killer , since now , worked in USA , in Las Vegas , thirty years ago . Now , we believe he is back , in Britain . His signature was a piece of paper where he wrote the name of the victim . He is a serial , he has killed twenty-two peoples .

He has killed only girls , blonde , 19-25 years , blonde and blue eyes .

Last week he stroke again . He killed Elisabeth Gunter , 23 years old from London .

Please , if you want to help me to catch this killer , because I really need some help , send me some of your peoples , because I heard they are really good .

Thank you .

Michael Kirin , Scotland Yard . "

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So , you'll send peoples to help him ?"

"Yes , I will . I heard about that bastard and he needs to be stopped"

"So who will go ?"Greg asked .

"Well , I finally decided . I'll tell you and , if you agree , is going to be alright."

"So , come on , tell us , who's going to England ?" Nick asked , impatient .

"I'll send four peoples . First is Catherine , because she is a good leader"

"Nice , thanks , Gil"

"Then Sara and Warrick , because I don't know why I choose them , but I did "

"So who's the fourth ? Nick ? Stephanie ? O r you ?" Greg asked .

"No . That will be you ."

"Me ? he said smiling Why did you choose me?"

"Because I think you are ready to go "

"Well , thank you for your thrust , Grissom ."

"Now , guys , go and pack your things , because you're leaving in five hours. "

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Nick and Sara-

"So , you're leaving me alone for a week . What shall I do without you?"

"What do you want . You are free for one week .You'll be just fine ."

"No , because I can't leave without you !"

"Come on , big guy . you'll handle fine one week ."

"But what if I miss you that way ………"

"You horn dog……" Sara said kissing him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Warrick and Mia-

"I'm leaving one week , baby ."

"Why ? Where ?"

"To England . Just one week ."

"You leave us alone one week ?"

"I'll call you every day . "

"Okay , I love you"

"And I adore you"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Catherine and Grissom-

"Go , you'll miss the plane" he said .

"I love you , Gil " she said kissing him .

"I know , just go ."

"Bye "

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the airport , Greg went with Stephanie . Before he , Warrick , Sara and Catherine entered the plane , Greg said her

"I'll be gone one week . You have enough time to think and give me a response "

"Fly 516A , destination England is leaving in twenty minutes"

"Bye "

"Bye" he responded .

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

""_Poor Greg" Stephanie thought . "I made a mistake , I should have told him yes from the first time "._

"_I will call him and told him this after he gets out of the plane"_

She said so and got to open the TV . Someone said at the news :

"Never , in USA history did happened a thing like this . Never . A plane to crash in the middle of the ocean from unknown reasons"

"What ?" she said , alone .

"For the ones who just opened the TV today's news is that the flight **516A** , **destination England** , explode and crashed in the middle if the ocean and there are no survivors at the moment. The rescue teams didn't find a thing ."

After she heard that she collapsed in the middle of the room.

Hope you liked it . There will be more to come .

Please read and review .

Love ,

ericloca


	10. Funerals and a baby

_**The funerals**_

They've been five days from the accident . So many people lost their beloved ones , so many died in that crash .

The rescue teams brought the things found in the ocean : bodies , but those weren't many , bags from the victims , suitcases , pieces of clothes , parts of the plane .

Someone needed to determine if it was an accident , a sabotage , an error or something else , maybe a revenge .

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

126 people lost their lives in a horrible plane accident . Among them , they were four who went to England for catch a criminal , to stop him from killing and they died . .

The crime lab was mourning they co-workers death , those young and full of life peoples .

The sexy Catherine , she was like a boss , she loved to order . Grissom loved her very much . She was such a good person , caring , loving Cath . A single mother who managed successfully to make a career after she was a dancer at a night club . Everybody loved her .And now she was not .

Warrick , the black guy from the lab . He wished so much to become a CSI and he succeed.

He was a good friend , a nice person , he will help everyone in need .For him , the CSI job was just a game , he was really good at that .At the crime lab , with Greg's help , because he brought her to replace him , he met Mia , a 29 years girl , DNA tech . Their love was strong , and he asked her to marry him after they found out they were going to have a baby .

Sara , an wonderful girl who moved from San Francisco . She was a best friend of Grissom . She came there just to solve a crime and stayed there forever . She met Nick , her half , and they shared , for eight months a wonderful love story . After he asked her to became his wife , the story became true .

And finally , Greg , crazy Greg , with his stupid shirts , his jokes , his smile . He will be very missed , by everyone . He went threw a lot at his age, he was one of the youngest guys from the team . He was only 32 . He was in love with the most impossible person in the world , Stephanie . He loved her with all his heart , and she didn't knew what she fell . One day , she told him she wants to be together forever , and next day she changed her minds .

Today were the funerals . Their bodies hadn't been found , but the hope they were still alive was non existent .

Everybody from the lab was there . Hodges , Archie , Bobby , Jacqui , Wendy , Ecklie , Brass . Grissom , Nick , Mia , Stephanie . All , even the day shift . In another part of the room were their families . Nick parents , his sisters . Sara's brother John . Catherine's daughter , Lindsey , Warrick's grandmother and , of course , Greg's parents , Hojem and Frank .They met for the first time their son's coworkers . They cried , so much…………..their son was dead . Their only son .

After seeing the funeral stones with their names , they went to their lovers graves . And tears started to fall from their eyes . Even Grissom cried . They left the graves and left to their homes .

Stephanie took Greg's parents to her home .

"Where are your parents , Stephanie ?Where are Jack and Michelle ?"

"Mom and Dad , died in a plane crash ten years ago " she said between tears .

"Oh , sweetie. Are you okay ?" Hojem asked , seeing her white face .

"I dunno , I fell dizzy" she said , passing out in Frank's arms .

"Hojem , go start the car , I take her "

"Yes , let's go to the hospital"

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So , doc , how is she ?" Hojem asked .

"You are relatives ?"

"She is our son's fiancée "

"Well , if that's so , congrats your son , because he is going to be a father"

"We can't …………." She whispered .

"Why ?"

"Because he's dead " the mother said , entering Stephanie's room .

"You heard , baby , you're going to be a mommy in a couple of months ."

"This is Greg's child. My baby will never meet his father"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After two days at home , Greg's parents left to their home and Stephanie went to work . There , everybody was dressed in black , and was crying . Entering the break room , she saw Nick , Grissom , Mia and Brass talking .

"How are you doing , Stephie ? Are you okay ? "Mia asked

"I'm pregnant " she said .

"What ?" everybody asked .

"I am going to have a baby . Greg's baby " she answered , starting to cry . "And he will never knew 1""My baby will never meet his daddy…….."

"You should be happy , honey You will have some memories from him . So do I ."

"We will take care of you , we will help you and yours baby , you can count on us , girls " Nick said hugging her tightly . "We will take care of you "

"Thank you , Nick , Grissom , Brass , I know you will "

"Stephanie !" Mia yelled from the other room .

"What is it ? "

"My water just broke !"

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At the hospital , After four hours of labor , a child came on the world . Stephanie show the baby to the guys , who entered Mia's room .

"What a pretty baby " Nick said . "He has Warrick's eyes ,don't you think ?"

"Yes "

"His name is Michael Jonathan" Mia said , proud .

Stephanie was playing with Jon , that's how will be he called .

She was thinking at her own , she wished to be a girl .Greg wanted a girl .So she played with Jon and thought at what faith will bring her in the next days .

Hope you like it .

Love

ericloca


	11. News

_**News**_

They've been two months since that crash who took so many innocent lives .

At LVPD crime lab you could see everybody dressed in black . Nick sitting with Grissom and talking about the case , Mia and Stephanie in the lab speaking about Jon and Stephanie's daughter . She was in five months , so she found out she was going to have a girl . A girl , how Greg wanted .

Since she found out about her pregnancy , her only thoughts were at Greg , at her stupidity , because she told herself she was an idiot . She told him she loved him , but after that she changed her mind . The reason was fear , fear to fall in love again and then broke up . But Greg loved her , he wasn't like Mike , her first husband .

Everybody at the lab tried to make the girls feel better , but one single thing could : seeing Greg and Warrick entering the break room door and taking them in their arms , kissing them .But this thing was not going to happen .

….

"Mia , Stephanie !" Nick yelled from Grissom's office .

"What is it , Nicholas ?" Stephanie asked .

"Take your coats and come with us , now !"

"Why , what happened ?"

"They found survivors from the crash !"

"What ? Survivors ? Oh , my God , let's be our guys !"

…

They drive like a storm to the airport . They get out of the car and entered the waiting room . There were so many peoples . All of them were waiting for their beloved peoples .

A plane landed . A lot of people got out of that plane .

The four of them looked to see their friends and lovers .

But they saw nothing . Mia closed her eyes in disbelief . They felt the last hope disappeared from their hearts .

Then , they saw a familiar face…. Mia let her purse fall and run to that man . He was Warrick. She jumped in his arms and they kissed long and sweet .

Then another face appeared . Sara . She and Nick changed a look and then hugged with force and love .

"Hey , no one wants to see me ?" they heard .

They turned around and saw Catherine . Grissom saw her too . They walk to each other and kissed with all the love they could give to each other .

"This a the good news .The bad news is that we lost him… " Sara spoke , silently .

" Greg ?" Stephanie asked "Greg is not with you ?"

"No , Stephanie , he's not " Catherine answered ."But we crashed on an island and he could be in the other part of it , we didn't search for others "

Then Warrick , Catherine and Sara looked down Stephanie's face .

"Oh , my God , Stephanie … you are pregnant "

"Forget it , you can't make me feel better ."

"They said tomorrow will be another plane with survivors coming here , so… he might be in that one ."

"Yes maybe , maybe , maybe …I am sick of this ! I …I just want him back " she cried.

"Calm down , sweetie , take it easy . Don't let hope to die ." Catherine said , hugging her at her chest .

….

The next day , readers of Las Vegas daily magazine (this doesn't exist !) could read an ample

Article about the survivors of the crash .

"_Two months ago , the flight **516A** , **destination England** crash in the middle of the sea . Until two days ago , we knew there were no survivors , but a boat that was passing by an island close to Great Britain saw some fire and found forty-seven peoples ._

_One of the survivors was a reporter at our diary and she made a diary of every day they spent on the island . But our reporter disappeared one week before the rescue , we only find her diary , where she wrote until one day before the rescue ._

_Some of her notes : I feel like Robinson Crusoe . But is better I am with so many peoples ._

_I started to know every one in here . There are three friends who work at LVPD crime lab , Warrick ,Cath and Sara who lost one of their own , a guy called Greg , I think . They talk about him with love , I guess they were really good friends ……._

_This night Cath woke up screaming Gil , but Sara calmed her ……._

_Warrick told us about his wife , who is pregnant in nine months and that thay will have a boy .He told he like the name Jonathan…………….._

_Sara is an wonderful girl , she took care of us when we got a fever ………….I think she has a boyfriend , because she look in love …………………………….._

_They've five weeks since we landed here , so much time …………I am asking if someone still think we are alive ……………..My husband ..my child .._

_Today I left the camp and I lost myself into the forest . Here I found a colony , another refugees from the plane . They took me in the cave , they helped me . "_

Nick read to the others the article , jumping over the paragraphs , only telling about them .

"_Here , this guy , I don't know is his name ,but he's a little crazy , and has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, gave me his jacket and helped me to eat , because I am very sick . I can die any time now . I got a very , dysentery , I puke all the time , I am going to die ._

_I just hope someone will find us , or , at least , my journal , so the could understand what really happened with the survivors of the flight **516A** , **destination England** _

_Please , Christian ,if you'll ever read this , don't forget that I'll always love you and my Ryan . No one of the peoples who knew the survivors should ever forget them ._

_So this was my final goodbye …"_

Nick finished the article .

"So , guys , horrible thing you've been threw , isn't it ?" Grissom asked .

"Yes , I am glad is over now .This girl was very good , but I didn't know she was a journalist"

"Neither do I" Sara answered .

"Catherine , I was thinking " Stephanie said" don't you think the guy who helped the reporter seems to be him ? "

"Greg ? it might , I don't know "

"Let's wait for Wednesday (they were on Friday) , when the next flight with survivors will came" Nick told them "and let's hope for the best ."

….

Hope you liked it . What do you , think will Greg be in the flight ? Greg will live ?

Wait for the next chapter and , please , review this one , because I will write what you'll tell me to .

ericloca


	12. A happy ending

_**A happy ending**_

Today is Sunday . Three more days until the next plane with survivors will arrive . Stephanie looked all the time on that edition and she hope , she really hoped that that guy to be Greg . Her Greg .

She loved him and he doesn't want to believe yet that he will not be there .

Those days are horrible . To wait is horrible . She went to sleep just to wake up the next morning , to see if it wasn't Wednesday .She counted the hours until that moment .

"_Please , Lord , let Greg be in that plane let him be alive , please , for our baby , I don't want to lose the hope again …"_

When she was bored she went to the lab and helped them with the cases , even if she had vacation .

…

When she woke up , she saw it was Wednesday . She went to dress herself , then she sat on the bed , and , caressing her belly , she whispered :

"Today you are going to see daddy , your daddy "

She took a cab , because she couldn't drive any more , she was pregnant in five months .

She arrived at the airport and waited to the plane to land . After ten minutes , the plane landed . The peoples get out and s\he looked to see Greg . But he was not there . Then she saw a gurney , and on that gurney she saw him …. Gasped in horror . She screamed and..

"Steph , honey , wake up , you have a nightmare !" Catherine told her .

"Thanks God it was just a nightmare …it was horrible …. "

"Well , baby , today is the day… do you want to go to airport ?" Catherine asked , smiling .

"Come on , hurry up !" she yelled , starting to run .

…

In the car was silence . Too silence . When they arrived , they found out they have to wait ten more minutes until the plane will arrive .

Ten minutes looked like an eternity . For Stephanie .

"Flight 511A landing on hangar 6" the receptionist announced .

"Catherine , let's go !"

"Easy , baby , easy !"

There were so many peoples there . All of them were survivors on the crash . Meanwhile , Nick , Sara , Grissom , Mia and Warrick arrived at the airport . Now they were all waiting , together , to se if the last of them was alive .

But they didn't see him . Nowhere .

"This can't be possible …" Catherine asked .

"No , he has to here somewhere" Nick encouraged them "He has to"

"Yeah…"

"At the news they said those where the only survivors of that crash "Warrick announced .. They saw then the body of the reporter . They all looked at Stephanie who was stunned .

"No , this can't be possible …" Mia said .

"Yeah is not fair ." Cath replied .

"He's dead…." Stephanie said , crying .

"Who's dead ?" a voice asked behind them .

They turned and saw someone . Someone they missed very much , someone who they loved so much .

"Greg !" Stephanie yelled jumping in his arms .

He caught her and then their lips meet in a long and sweet kiss . He putted his hands on her back , hers were in his hair .

Everybody was happy , they hugged each other and , After Greg and Stephanie broke the kiss, they hugged him too.

"I knew you were alive …I knew it" Nick said .

"Of course , of course , Nick , you knew it" Greg said laughing . "It was so funny to sat there and listen to you , saying he's dead , he's dead" Greg said laughing .

"You hit your head in that crash , don't you ?" Nick teased .

"As a matter of fact , I really had a concussion , but it healed ."

This made them all laugh . They haven't laugh since the crash . And now they were together again .

Everyone at the lab was happy to see Greg . They missed him much , he was a good person , even Hodges told he missed him .

When they entered the break room , Greg took Stephanie's hand .

"Steph , you had two months to think about . What's your answer ?"

"Yes ! She yelled ! Yes , I want to marry you . I love you ! "

….

They decided to get married two months after the baby will be born .

On 26th September , at Desert Palms Hospital , a baby came on this world . Her name : Amelia Nicole Sanders . A beautiful baby girl , who had two great parents , Greg and Stephanie . They were happy .

…..

On 27th November they had a wedding , the most beautiful in all Las Vegas . Catherine hold Amy , whose godfather was Nick .

They finally said yes in the front of the altar after so much pain . They were happy and love surrounded them .

…..

Greg and Stephanie had four kids , three girls , Amy , Christine and Michelle . The boy , mommy's favorite , was called Ryan Eric .

Sara and Nick married two months before Greg and Steph . Their only child was Kyle , a sweet boy , Greg godson .

Warrick and Mia were together all their life with the little Jon and Carmine .

Grissom and Catherine have a single kid , Peter . Grissom adopted Lindsey and they were a big and happy family .

Jon , Warrick's boy , who was also a CSI fall in love with Christine , Greg's girl , a girl almost as crazy as her father , who was DJ. They married and had a wonderful life in front of them .

Kyle , a jockey , was engaged with Stephanie's niece Maria .

Carmine , top model , married a casino owner .

Michelle , a beautiful girl , light of here parents eyes , she was beautiful like an angel , had a disgusting job , but she loved it : she was a coroner for Las Vegas crime lab . She married an doctor , and they had two kids .

Ryan Eric , Stephanie's boy had a crush on Carmine , but when she left , he met Claudia . She was Archie's daughter , sweet , pretty and smart . He asked her to marry him and everything was perfect in their lives .

Peter met someday Diana , a beautiful girl and they married in secret . But what Grissom found out after they got married was that now he was related ,with the biggest enemy of his life…Ecklie . Diana was Ecklie's girl .

Greg and Hodges , who couldn't stand each other , became relatives , because Hodges's son Gabriel married Amy , Greg's first daughter . So , they became best friends .

Their lives were a dream . Stephanie thanked God for helping her open her eyes and see the truth .

And they lives in love and happiness until death took them…..

…

Fin

…

Hope you liked it ,

I need reviews if you don't mind .

ericloca


End file.
